


it's you that i adore

by silverfoxstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Older Harry Styles, Pretty Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Sugar Baby Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Daddy Harry Styles, Top Harry, Younger Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxstyles/pseuds/silverfoxstyles
Summary: “It's you that I adore, though I make the boys fall like dominoes.”Where Louis is Harry's precious little faunlet and he makes sure the little one is aware of that.





	it's you that i adore

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: err, there's a dumb pun at the end (this story is dumb in general, the pun just made it worse) and idk if you'd like that (probably not, idek if you wanna read this). There's terrible grammar, awkward dialogue and wording because, because, English is not my first language, surprise!  
Also, Loulou is definitely old enough so don't fret, luv. Title is from a Lana Del Rey song— not telling you which one hehe.

_"It's you that I adore, though I make the boys fall like dominoes."_

»»»

"Hey, Lou, wait up!"

The blue-eyed wonder snapped his gaze up to the familiar voice and figure calling his name, a sweet smile instantly etching its way unto his doll-like features once he spotted it was Liam jogging his way up to him. He barely panted when he finally caught up to Louis, said man couldn't help but look down fondly and admire the precious ball of pretty sunshine and innocence in front of him. Liam's quiet staring trance was cut off when Louis poked at his chest to catch his attention. "Hello? Earth to Payne." smiling when he was successful in doing so.

"Did you need something, Liam?" the way his name rolled off the small boy's tongue with his thick accent almost had Liam swooning. He could've sworn he had already fallen in love.

Liam scratched his nape, hesitant. "Err, I was wondering if we could... you know.."

Louis giggled, a delicate hand over his lips as he tried to cover the sweet sound, his eyes crinkling by its sides.

"Nope, Li. I'm afraid I have no idea."

Liam's ears burned red. "I mean, you know, go out— like, on a date..."

Expectantly, he stared at Louis, really hoping that he'd agree. He had been thinking and preparing for this for a whole week, really desperate to take the blue-eyed ball of sunshine out on a date. Love him, take care of him, and make him smile when he's feeling down. He watched as Louis nervously fiddled with the hem of the short skirt of his school uniform, exposing the soft skin of his thighs. And Liam would be lying if he said he didn't want Louis that way, too, because he definitely did.

But so did everyone else.

Louis just had that kind of effect.

"Li, you know I'd love to," Louis started and that's when the jock knew not to get his hopes up. Especially when Liam could hear a _but_ and the way Louis glanced to his right side, nibbling at his lower lip. Liam discreetly glanced that same way and caught sight of what Louis was looking at. Standing there was a man, much older and taller than both of them with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning at a sleek black car and looking at them with a stern glare. "but my da— Harry won'tbe happy."

_But I have a boyfriend_, was what the smaller boy really wanted to say. 

Liam shoulders visibly slumped, his face falling into a disappointed frown. 

That was a rejection if he hadn't heard one.

He always knew Louis had a very strict... guardian which he found quite annoying. Louis was just at the right age to be going out with other people. If he were Louis, he'd be a total rebel and sneak out every chance he got. It was completely normal. Healthy even. 

Oh, If only he knew what went behind closed doors. 

But he wasn't going to give up just yet.

"I could sneak you out," he blurted out, cursing himself for being stupid. Louis was probably turned off now, but of course, Liam's mouth had other plans. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." 

Louis simply gave him an apologetic smile, the underlying pity didn't go unnoticed. That caused a small feeling of annoyance to spark inside Liam but he wasn't going to act upon it, of course. Unlike the others, he wasn't a petty asshole with an ego more fragile than soft ice.

"I'm really sorry, Liam." 

"It's okay, Lou," he replied, but Louis could smell the disappointment. He almost felt bad. "Doesn't mean I'm giving up, though."

_But you should, _Louis' stubborn mind quipped.

"You can try," Louis joked, giving him a simple tight-lipped smile then waved goodbye at him, but before he could completely turn away, Liam grabbed his wrist and gave him a quick peck on his rosy cheek (he couldn't resist) before sprinting away with a triumphant grin, leaving Louis with his fingers grazing the spot where his lips landed. The boy didn't know how to feel about it, honestly.

Louis glanced at the direction where he saw Harry standing earlier and saw the man shaking his head at him before going inside the car. He bit his lip and quickly trudged his way to the car then opened the door by himself knowing his daddy won't be doing it for him this time. 

The moment the door was closed shut, he immediately dropped his backpack and climbed on top of Harry's lap before planting his lips on his. Almost instantly, Harry's warm hands went and held his hips, the other one going under his skirt. Their tongues clashed hotly against each other for a short while before Louis decided to pull away, his ocean blues peering timidly at Harry's stormy green ones. 

"Are you upset?" Louis carefully inquired.

"Yes," he replied and after seeing Louis physically deflate, he quickly added, "But not at you, princess. Never at you." 

His blue eyes lightened up to a degree before he leaned down to give Harry a small peck on his lips. "Don't worry, daddy. Liam's got nothing on you, because I love you."

Harry hummed, intense green eyes assessing Louis features whilst his right hand squeezed Louis'backside. "And I you, my love."

The deep, slow, and sensual drawl along with the sensation of Harry's warm, calloused hand on his skin made Louis hot all over— the older took notice of the way Louis' thighs tightened on either side of his hips. 

"Harry," Louis whispered through uneven, aroused huffs. "I want you." 

"I know, princess. But you're going to have to wait." he replied, making Louis whine in disatisfaction once he was pulled off of Harry's lap and placed on his seat. To which older of them merely chuckled at before immediately driving off the school's parking lot because he couldn't wait to get his hands on his golden boy.

»»»

Harry knew Louis was a god-given gift for him, and only him. 

It was evident in the way Louis spoke to him, the way he dressed, when his gorgeous ocean blues peered at him with such pure, unalduterated adoration, and whenever his luscious pink sugar lips planted against his own ever-so-sweetly— or the way Louis' delicious little body fit perfectly with his own much taller build. It was almost as if the gods knew what he wanted and gave him exactly that; Louis was everything he could ever ask for in a partner, precious golden angel. They were like two pieces of a puzzle, two halves of a heart, the rope to an anchor, the compass to a ship— in other words, they just fit together so perfectly that Harry wouldn't want anybody else. But, of course, some people weren't aware that Louis was for Harry all alone. The ones who wouldn't stop coming after his precious Lolita, begging for his love and attention— but he couldn't blame them, really. Louis was with ethereal beauty. 

But Louis was his and although he knew that some people were better off unaware, he wanted to remind Louis.

"Tell me who you belong to, princess," he rasped in Louis' ear, panting heavily as he pounded hard and fast inside him, his length rubbing deliciously against Louis' tight heat. "Say it." 

Louis threw his head back in bliss, letting out a high-pitched whimper, his thighs tightening against Harry's sides as he crossed his feet at the small of Harry's back, fingernails running down the elder's shoulder blades, leaving temporary marks behind. 

"_Ah_, yours daddy!" he mewled, hips meeting Harry's thrusts desperate for release. "Only yours... I love you... Oh _god_, I'm close, _daddy_..." he babbled through his lust addled daze. 

Harry grunted, hips stuttering as he desperately chased his sweet release. He focused on the way Louis' walls clenched around him tightly, picking up his pace and pounding a little deeper into him, wanting the boy to feel him for days. 

The younger one let out a loud moan, throwing his head back as he spurted his release on hisstomach without a warning. Seeing white for a few moments, he laid there limp as Harry continued to move inside him, coming deep inside when he finally reached his own release. Slowly, he pulled his length out, subconciously licking his lower lip as he watched his seed leak out of Louis' stretched rim. 

He laid beside Louis, pushing his sweat ridden brown hair back as he looked at Louis dazed eyes, face flushed red. He pulled the boy close to him, kissing the top of his head. 

"My sweet baby. So good for me," he whispered. "I love you so much." 

Louis hummed sleepily cuddling into him. "Love you too, daddy." 

"You're mine, princess. Only mine and no one is going to take you away from me." 

When he received no response, he realized his boy was already fast asleep and chuckled to himself before standing up to go grab a towel to clean Louis off. Lying down next to him once he finished doing so, pulling the covers over them. 

He then fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

»»»

"_Hey, Lolita, hey..._" Louis sang, his voice echoing inside the bathroom. "_I know what the boys want,I'm not gonna play._" he scrubbed the little sponge with his favourite scented soap all over his body while he continued to hum the tune of the song.

Harry, on the other hand, was on the opposite side of the bathroom casually watching his little golden boy through the glass, undoubtly fascinated at the perfect sweet creature in front of him. 

"You sing like an angel, my love." Harry commented, causing Louis to look up at him and give him a sweet smile before pressing his lips on the glass wall as if he was giving him an indirect kiss. Harry watched, amused as the boy continued to do his business. 

Louis started to rinse all the bubbles away and stepped out the bathroom, asking Harry for the towel which was instantly handed to him. 

"Hurry and dress nice. We're going out today." Louis beamed then nodded eagerly. The elder walked out to prepare for their little day out. 

The pretty boy decided on a short, light blue dress that reached past the curve of his plump bum, the hem softly brushing the smooth skin of his thighs and if ever he bent over just enough, it would expose the pretty pair of white lace panties he had underneath. He looked pretty, Louis decided. He felt pretty.

To finalize his look, he put on little accessories. A gold necklace and a silver bracelet that was Harry's present for him on his birthday. He then finished it off by slipping cute, rhinestone studded hairclips on his soft brown hair.

With a satisfied little jump, he eagerly ran out of the room to show his daddy his pretty outfit for theday. 

"Daddy!" he exclaimed as he soon as he reached the living room, the older man looked up from his phone and gave his full attention to the boy. Louis gave a little twirl to show his outfit, accidentally flashing Harry his panties. "How do I look? Pretty?" he giggled.

Harry tried to form a coherent sentence, but all he could do was gape at his precious boy— which was ridiculous because it wasn't like he hasn't seen Louis in gorgeous outfits before, he has. But that's the thing about Louis and his ability to leave Harry gaping in awe, it never gets old. Especially with the one he's currently wearing. It gave Harry the desperate need to get his hands on the boy, hold him and never let go. Louis looked all sorts of great in the colour blue. 

_My beautiful, precious Lolita._

"You look very pretty, love," he finally managed to rasp out, he stood up and stepped close to his baby, reaching out to brush the fringe that got into his blue eyes then leaned down to press a firm kiss unto his soft lips. "So precious, my baby."

The small boy flushed red, suddenly becoming very shy, because he just couldn't believe he got someone like Harry to call him baby and touch him the way he wanted to be touched. Harry was handsome, with his short curly hair pushed back to show his gorgeous green eyes along with a strong jaw. Not to mention, how big he was all over, which Louis loved very much– and how he unbuttoned his shirt to expose a bit of his chest and the tattoos on it.

Harry was handsome, dashing, charming– _everything._ And Louis was_ Louis_. The boy would admit he was pretty himself but he couldn't help but think that Harry was going to leave him and find someone even prettier someday. Someone his own age, perhaps.

Harry noticed how the boy worried his bottom lip, red-faced and facing the ground so he lifted the boy's chin up and saw the knot in between his brows.

"Oh my, baby... Is there something wrong?" The concern in Harry's eyes and tone made Louis realize how unlikely his previous thoughts were. So, he merely shrugged it off, smiling and shaking his head no before he stood on his tippy toes to give Harry a much longer kiss. 

They were already making out in no time. Louis jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, his groin pressed against the older's. Harry knew where this was going and he needed to stop before they completely delayed their plans for the day. Gently, he tapped Louis' hip, signaling him to get down. 

"We need to go, babe." he said once Louis was standing on his own again. 

Louis pouted but nodded anyway. "C'mon, let's. I wanna eat some ice cream." 

»»»

It was the time for dinner and Harry has already spoiled Louis enough for the day, buying him whatever he wanted; expensive designer clothing, accessories and most importantly, a couple pairs of different shoes (also from famous designers) because Louis absolutely loved shoes. Everything was immensely expensive but money wasn't a problem and Harry would most definitely do it again. Anything for his baby, really, Louis deserved only the best. It made Louis happy, and if the boy was happy, Harry was too. 

"...eh, Luke was a douche, and Stan was kinda weird, so," the younger scrunched his nose in between his story-telling. "Liam is really nice but I know Zayn and Niall likes him, so I'm just gonna leave him for them to fight over." _Not that they had any chance, in the first place,_ he thought then gave Harry cheeky smile like the little minx he is, a glint of mischief in his blue eyes. Or, perhaps it was the light from the small scented candle in front of them reflecting in his eyes.

For dinner, Harry took him to a nice french restaurant that exclusively had Louis' favorite dessert of all time. Over the meal, they had talked about the guys that tried to ask Louis out over the past few weeks, because that is just a common topic for dinner, no biggie— though, in all seriousness, Harry liked to hear about the boys tried to get his Louis for themselves. It gave him a strange sense of amusement. Harry hummed. 

"What about that Shane guy?" he took a tiny sip of his wine. 

"You mean, Sean?" Louis giggled. "Well, the principal suspended him for a week or two after he tried to lock me in with him in the football team's locker room." 

"What?" the elder tensed, green eyes darkening. He wasn't so amused anymore. "Baby, why didn't I hear about this?"

Louis also tensed, shifting uncomfortably. Because, shit, Harry wasn't supposed to find out about that. 

"Uhm, it's nothin', really, daddy. Nothing happened 'cause he's an idiot and didn't realize Ed was also in the room who heard the ruckus then prevented him from doing anything... If it helps, Zayn beat him up too!" he comforted Harry, trying to appear calm about it, but the apparent stress on his face told otherwise. "I begged Ms. Horowitz to not notify you 'cause you were stressed out with work that day and I didn't want to be a bother."

At the mention of Zayn, the green-eyed man sighed in relief (thank God for that boy), holding Louis' dainty hand on the table before holding it in his and placing a soft kiss on his fingers. The poor baby was so nervous and about to cry and Harry just wanted him to ease up. 

"It's alright, love. However, next time, never hesitate to tell me anything, m'kay? We will deal with it together." Harry assured him, to which Louis nodded softly. 

"Harry? Oh my, I can't believe I'd see you here!"

A loud, high-pitched feminine voice exclaimed, interrupting their little peace caused by the love-bubble they created.

Louis glanced at the interruption to see a tall woman with a blonde bob placing her perfectly manicured hand on Harry's shoulder. Said man stood up and greeted her with a hesitant hug, Louis' brow subconciously raising at the scene in front of him.

"Hey, Thalia. It's been a while," Harry greeted. "You look the same, just... taller."

The blonde gave him a flirtatious laugh along with a little slap on the man's shoulder that lingered a bit more than Louis liked to see— heck, she was carressing and squeezing his arm!

"You're still funny, I see. It's been six years, hasn't it. Six years too long!" she feigned a little frustrated whine, a hand over her forehead before batting her lashes. "I missed you."

Whoever this woman was, she should go away and fly to the next country because Louis didn't like how she was touching his Harry. Louis didn't like her, not one bit.

He cleared his throat in hopes of catching Harry's attention but his effort was in vain as the man continued to chat with the loud blonde woman and even going as far as getting her a seat. Louis gaped at them, appalled. 

"Harry." Louis was pissed now and Harry was very well aware.

The blonde woman snapped her gaze to him, and the boy couldn't help and notice how she also had blue eyes like him.

"Oh, hello there!" she greeted him, and Louis also hated how totally fake that was. Besides, he was talking to Harry, not her.

Harry went behind him and placed his warm hands on his shoulders, the gesture almost calming him. Almost.

"Thalia, this is my precious baby boy, Louis," he started. "And Louis, this is Thalia, an old friend." 

Of course, blondie had to open her mouth.

"Silly Harry, I'm your ex-girlfriend! Don't tell me you forgot all of that, because I definitely didn't. You were really great at a lot of things," she teased, giving him a little wink at the end. "I'd really love to experience all that again, for old times' sake." 

Louis suddenly felt small, because regardless of whether he liked her or not, this woman was obviously drop-dead beautiful and not only she was Harry's ex, she was also the same age as Harry. Gee, why did he have to be so much younger than Harry. The man needed a lover, for fuck's sake, not a child to nurse. 

But Louis was also uncomfortable, and Harry wasn't there to try and ease him seeing as the man had already went back to his own seat to resume their little reunion. How dare this woman just show up and interrupt _his_ special date with _his_ boyfriend and talk about fucking _his_ boyfriend in front of him. 

_The audacity of this bitch._

"Uh, you see..." Harry started, clearly uncomfortable as well, Thalia wasn't completely oblivious to that but of course, she didn't care as she continued to open her mouth and even had the gall to look at Louis.

"Oh, does little Louis not want a new mommy?"

And that was it.

Judging from the conniving smirk she had on her face, she knew she had struck a nerve— one of Louis' biggest insecurities. She just had to.

Furious, the red faced boy suddenly stood up to leave, the harsh sound of the chair scraping against the floor startling both Harry and Thalia. Purposely knocking over the filled wine glass to emphasize his strong feelings of, he doesn't know, really. Pettiness maybe? Before he could walk away completely, however, he felt Harry's strong grip on his wrist, effectively preventing him from doing his grand walk out moment.

"Louis," he gritted out. "Don't be a brat. Sit back down." the boy didn't comply and instead, he met Harry's stormy eyes with his steely ones before forcefully removing the man's grip on his wrist and running out of the restaurant.

Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration before facing Thalia. "I'm really sorry about him."

He wasn't at all. He didn't care much about what Thalia thought, only that she worked on a famous magazine and could write about it and possibly taint his image and his business and his _precious_ baby when she wanted to, meaning he'd have to be careful around her. She was nice when she wanted to be, but was also kind of crazy.

Harry was suddenly reminded of why their relationship hadn't worked out well in the first place.

And now Harry has to deal with her. Oh joy.

Louis, on the other hand, sat inside the car annoyed. Mentally murdering the blonde bimbo while he waited for Harry to take them back home (why was he taking so long? It's been an hour!).Whats-her-face really ruined this date for him by showing up uninvited and unwelcomed, shamelessly flirting with his man whilst he was sitting there in front of them. And Harry, of course, did nothing to stop her, that big jerk. Gods, did Louis want to rip all of her blonde locks from her scalp and— where the fuck was Harry anyway?

As if on cue, he caught side of said man walking towards the car with, surprise, surprise, Thalia trailing behind him like a snake waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce, _of course_.

Louis has never sucked on a lollipop with this much agitation before.

Once Harry had reached the car, he tried to politely bid Thalia goodbye with the underlying message of _leave me alone, thank you._ However, Thalia seemed to have other plans seeing as she attempted to give Harry a small peck on his lips but the man turned his head away and gripped her arms tightly as a warning, causing her to back away annoyed. She didn't seem to get the memo that Harry wasn't available or interested.

"Good _bye_, Thalia." he gritted out, then opened the door to the passenger seat once he was sure she wasn't going to try anything with him. 

The moment he opened the door, he was met with a steely glare from sharp blue eyes, having seen the whole ordeal between the two of them. Louis was sat there on the driver's seat, legs casually propped on top of the steering wheel as he sucked on a lollipop, all while still glaring at the man and whats-her-face behind him. Any other time, Harry would've found Louis in this position extremely sexy, and perhaps even fucked the blue-eyed boy in the backseat of this car, but, Louis was angry at him at the moment and Thalia was right behind him. So, he'll just have to wait until they got home, he decided.

The boy stood up and climbed to the backseat grumpily, waiting for Harry to just drive them home as soon as possible. 

The drive home was tense and heavy— for Harry, maybe, it aggravated him that Louis wasn'tsaying anything to start a conversation, nor did he respond to him when Harry asked a question. Louis was just lying in the backseat, scrolling through his phone, completely unbothered at the tense atmosphere he had created. 

As soon as they finally arrived, the younger of them didn't even spare a single glance to the shopping bags in the car and simply rushed inside the house. He just couldn't be bothered. Harry noticed this, and simply instructed one of the maids to do it for him.

"Louis you're being a brat," he started the moment he step foot inside the master's bedroom where he saw the boy currently undressing, leaving his panties on. He grabbed the small boy's arm and facing him, he was met with the sight of Louis' pretty blue eyes swimming with tears of frustration. Harry eyes softened. "Baby, what's wrong? You can talk to me." 

The boy sniffled and wiped at his eyes angrily. "I hate you and that... that _bitch!_" he spat, but he wasn't done, no. "She was all over you while I was in front watching and... and you didn't even do _shit_ about it and just let her! She's a_ fucking bitch_ and—" 

His rant was cut off by Harry's lips slamming against his, ring-clad hand gripping his jaw harshly while Harry forcefully shoved his tongue down his mouth. "I don't want to hear anymore curses coming out of that pretty mouth of yours." he breathed in between before resuming their heated little kissing session. Louis played along for a short moment, enough to get the both of them riled up, frustration seemingly forgotten as the stimulating sensation of their tongues rubbing against eachother heatedly for a short while before he decided to bite Harry's lower lip causing the man to let go abruptly. He didn't give him any time to complain as he was already pushing the much taller man down the bed.

Quickly, he stripped out of his panties, leaving him naked and exposed, he then made a little show of walking— strutting around the bed to look for the small bottle of lube, purposefully dropping it as the excuse to bend over and show his ass to the other man in the room. Smirking to himself when he heard the sharp intake of breath from said man.

"When did you put the plug on?"

He knew Harry loved him, but Harry loved him even more when he was naked. 

The little minx didn't answer and merely climbed into the bed, plopping himself down Harry's lap then unbuttoned— _ripped_ his shirt off of him before planting his lips on his, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck and shamelessly grinding down his crotch.

"Louis, baby—" 

"Shut up and take your pants off." he commanded, his snappy tone making Harry growl and flip them over, so Louis was on his back with Harry on top of him. Louis gulped subconciously as intense green eyes practically bore their way into his soul. 

"You're being feisty tonight, aren't you." the older reached down to tug at the plug in the boy's hole, making him squirm. "I asked when you put this on and you never graced me with a response." the boy gasped as Harry tugged it repeatedly before completely removing it and chucking it to the wall. Before he knew it, the previous sense of feistiness in him was long gone and replaced with needy submissiveness. 

"Earlier—" he squeaked when Harry pressed a finger in his rim. "Earlier in the car... I wanted to ride you the moment we got home so... so I prepared myself i-in the car..." 

Harry internally groaned at the image of his baby boy in the car, moaning as his fingers were deep inside himself. Without a second thought, he undid his jeans then took his boxers off before palming his already hard cock. 

"You naughty, naughty baby boy," he uncapped the lube and started to stroke his length, lathering the lube. "Planned to ride daddy nice and hard, huh? Why is that baby?" 

"W-wanted to show you that I'm better than that... girl.." Louis flushed a pretty pink, seemingly shy now.

"Yeah?" Harry teased, holding his cock and positioning it in Louis' rim and running the head of him along the boy's intimate parts, the sensation causing the boy to gasp and spread his legs eagerly. 

"Daddy..." every ounce of self-doubt and reluctance thrown out the window as he gazed up at the older man, blue eyes clouded with desire. "Pretty please, please touch me, please take me daddy I need you inside."

Harry could've came right then and there. 

He absolutely loved when his baby was all needy for him; begging with legs spread open for him, tight hole waiting for his cock. He was all for the taking. This was the side of Louis no one but Harry had the pleasure of knowing. Sweet, innocent, little Louis who was all sunshine and flowers is a total _slut_ for Harry and his cock and screams for his daddy every time he reached his release.

Softly, he carressed the skin of Louis' supple thighs, leaning in to press a short kiss unto the boy's swollen red lips before placing either of his legs on his wide shoulders, holding his hips as he began to sank into his boy's tight heat. Almost instantly, he felt the boy pushing his hips up, desperate to try and get some friction.

"Eager, aren't we, baby?" he teased. Finally cutting the boy some slack, he pulled his hips back just to slam into the boy suddenly, earning a sweet moan from his baby. "Gods, do you have any idea how those boys at your school would kill just to get in between your legs like this? Yet you give it to me— only me, so willingly."

"Y-yes! please, please harder." hearing the high-pitched request, Harry complied moving inside and out repeatedly, loving the way Louis' looked at him with those pleasure dazed ocean eyes, face flushed pink and a finger in his mouth, soaked with spit while his tight hole clenched around Harry's length deliciously. Louis looked so delectable and Harry would love nothing more than to eat him up.

Louis' legs fell from being situated on broad shoulders once the blunt head of Harry's cock pressed into the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, his eyes rollling to the back of his head and jaw falling slack before a string of the most pornographic moans began slipping past his damp, pink lips. 

"Right here? You like that, yeah?" Harry grunted, expertly moving his hips repeatedly assaulting Louis' prostate that had the boy to turning into a mewling mess under him. "You love being manhandled by me. You absolutely love being underneath me, my huge cock inside your tight hole. Such a little slut for me, my baby."

"O-only for you daddy... 'm your little harlot..." the sweet sound of Louis' fucked voice mewling erotically spurred the older one on as he kept a strong grip on the boy's hip, his fingers digging on the soft skin surely leaving marks there. 

"The sounds you make are so pretty, so loud and needy," he started. "Sweet baby got insecure of a random girl when he shouldn't be. You're better than anyone else baby, I wouldn't want anybody else. See what I'm doing right now? Only you will be feeling this good, ever. My pretty, precious Lolita, I love everything about you." 

Despite Louis' lust ridden daze, he still managed to feel an extreme wave of fond wash over him through the overwhelming pleasure of Harry's length rubbing inside and out of him, nudging his prostate consistently. For a while, the only sound that could be heard throughout the room was the sound of their skin slapping and their moans overlapping against each other before Harry decided to rasp out:

"T-taking my cock so well, my baby." he stuttered, because fuck, he was so hard and so close, but he has to let Louis come first.

"H-harry—"

"Shh, baby, I know. Let go for me, love." 

Just like that, Louis was a hot mewling mess under Harry, ocean blues darkening to a degree and seeing white for a short moment as his little cock spurted on his stomach. The image forever imbedded in the older's mind. 

Not long after that, Harry followed and came deep inside Louis' who squirmed due to the oversensitivity. They never used protection, seeing as the younger took a disliking to it the first time they used one, so Harry being Harry, he adhered to Louis' wishes and never used one again. He knew the boy liked the feeling of being filled just as much as he liked doing it for him.

With a swift kiss to the boy's forehead, he laid beside him and just watched him breathe, still disoriented at one of the many mind blowing orgasms he's ever had. 

For a while, they laid there bodies tangled as they basked in the serene silence accompanied with the soft sound of breathing and the feeling of Harry's warm hands running through the younger's soft brown hair before the latter decided to break the silence. 

"I really hate that girl."

Harry shoots him a teasing grin. "Oh, you mean Thalia?"

Louis pouted. "Whatever, I don't care. I hate her." 

Harry chuckled at that, giving Louis' bum a small squeeze. "My baby, you're the only one I love and want. I already told— or more like, showed you that didn't I? Just earlier when you were squirming and mewling under me like—" he was cut off when the boy's dainty hands went to cover his lips.

"Stop! don't you dare say it!" his cheeks were burning red. Harry gently pried his fingers away and giving them tiny kisses.

"I was going to say _like the good little boy you are_, my pretty Lolita."

"Like heck you were," he scrunched his nose before commenting, "And what's with Lolita? Why is that?" 

"Because you're my Lolita," he replied. "Also because you're Louis William Tomlinson, you know, take two of the letters from each name and you get Lolita." 

Louis pondered about it for a moment before his face lit up in realization, swatting Harry's arm. "You're such a sap. It doesn't even make sense 'cause my surname starts with _T_ and_ O_!— and _Lolito_ just sounds weird." 

"The pronunciation does! It totally makes sense if you think about it."

"Whatever, you're still a sap. Silly sappy daddy." 

Harry hummed. "And this silly sappy daddy will protect you at all costs, especially from those horny school boys that are after you. They'd have to hurt me first before they can even get you for themselves."

"Who could hurt you? You're invincible." 

"Exactly."

**_end._**


End file.
